Барабаны
by B.E.S. - fR
Summary: Говорят, лет сто назад в Мэй-Тан-Фу свирепствовала холера. Теперь здесь туристический городок - сохранённый клочок прежних или восстановленных по старым образцам построек… Может, Уолтеру и Китти повезёт в следующей жизни? Правда, сначала надо будет вспомнить предыдущую.


Говорят, лет сто назад в Мэй-Тан-Фу свирепствовала холера. Теперь здесь туристический городок - сохранённый клочок прежних или восстановленных по старым образцам построек, к которому давным-давно притиснулся другой, по-настоящему крупный город. Если углубиться в замысловатые лабиринты старых улочек, можно впрямь выхватить ощущение, будто находишься в прошлом веке.

Природа в этих местах потрясающе красивая, я не уверена, что смогу своими описаниями передать хоть половину впечатлений, потому и пытаться не стану. К тому же, в первый день мне было никак не до любования видами. Наша группа добиралась сюда из Пекина самолётом, затем автобусом, затем мы несколько часов тряслись в маленьких душных машинах. А когда приехали, Дэн, даже не дав нормально перекусить, погнал нас в поля на пробные съёмки, без головных уборов под палящее солнце.

Потом мне сказали, что у меня был солнечный удар. Сама помню лишь, как закружилась голова и я упала. После – не то чтобы пустота, скорее, какое-то тягучее бесчувствие. Лучше мне стало только к вечеру, но, хотя я, как оказалось, пролежала несколько часов у себя в комнате (то бишь малюсеньком номере мини-гостиницы; организаторы съёмок экономили, я удивлена, что нам всё-таки оплатили гостиницу, а не хостел), усталость продолжала наваливаться на меня свинцовой плитой.

Дэн, напуганный тем, что я могу пожаловаться на него и обвинить в «несоблюдении правил организации условий труда, повлёкшем за собой вред здоровью», старательно изображал заботу; моя подруга и коллега Келли волновалась искренне. Но выпроводила я обоих, поскольку мне действительно очень хотелось спать.

\- Ты ведь будешь в порядке завтра, правда, Лори? – жалобно протянул Дэн, усилием воли заставив себя молчать про поджимающие сроки и плотный съёмочный график.

\- Посмотрим, - пробубнила я. – И прекрати называть меня Лори, знаешь же, что я этого терпеть не могу.

\- Конечно, знаю, потому и называю.

Закрыв дверь за Дэном и Келли, я глубоко вздохнула и побрела обратно к узкой кровати. Брести было недалеко, номер просторностью не отличался. За шаг до постели я остановилась, рассматривая своё отражение в настенном зеркале. Не всё так плохо. По моей личной шкале измученности лицо тянуло на шесть баллов из десяти, могло быть хуже. Кожа, особенно на щеках ближе к векам, раскраснелась из-за солнца, но грамотный макияж легко это скроет. С волосами тоже надо что-то делать. Я приподняла одну из топорщащихся прядей, оценивая масштаб бедствия. Завтра придётся потратить немало времени на причёску. Я снова легонько дёрнула почти белую прядь, потом отпустила, позволив ей примкнуть к остальной всклокоченной шевелюре. От природы я брюнетка, но обесцвечиваю волосы, ибо с самого начала своей карьеры слышу, как здорово голубые глаза сочетаются с белокурыми локонами, – поначалу это были мимоходные замечания, постепенно они приобрели рекомендательный, а позже приказной оттенок.

Я опять вздохнула, погасила свет и забралась в кровать, укрывшись тонким одеялом. Не сомневалась, что усну, едва голова коснётся подушки; время близилось к полуночи, а я ощущала себя выжатым лимоном.

В мой план отдыха бесцеремонно вклинился бой барабанов. Били где-то далеко, зато о-очень старательно и сильно. Прослеживался чёткий ритм, и было в нём нечто зловещее и отчаянное. Нам рассказывали, что во времена эпидемии местные жители с помощью барабанов пытались отпугнуть духа смерти. Видимо, теперь это туристическая фишка. А кого-нибудь волнует, что приезжие – не говоря уж о местных - могут хотеть спокойно вздремнуть?

Глухо застонав, я целиком нырнула под одеяло. Не вылезала, пока не почувствовала, что сон завладел мной достаточно сильно и никакие барабаны ему уже не помешают.

Мне приснилось, что меня зовут Китти. Что я живу в начале двадцатого века. И что я вышла замуж не по любви, а лишь затем, чтоб уехать подальше от матери, которая вконец допекла меня придирками.

…

\- Вы не знали, что я в Вас влюблён? – И взгляд такой искренне удивлённый.

Дружок, да я и имени твоего не знала - не запомнила.

(Та я, которая Китти, мыслила несколько по-другому. Но воспринимала всё не только она, но и та я, которая… которая я – жительница 21-го века. Я с пятнадцати лет, то есть уже почти полжизни, в модельном бизнесе; впечатлительная, ранимая, легковерная барышня во мне давным-давно скончалась в жуткой агонии, на смену пришла не обозлённая, не подлая, не избалованная, однако хваткая и циничная девица, любительница иронии и сарказма. Посему простите за вольность и странность моего изложения. Направление мыслей у обеих меня было одинаковым, просто нынешняя я формулирую иначе.)

Мне сделалось отвратительно неуютно, цветочный магазин показался мрачнее склепа. Захотелось поскорее отделаться от этого нелепого человека, убежать домой, очутиться в безопасности. Я не желала Уолтеру ничего дурного, наоборот, я видела, что он неплохой; да вот однозначно не походит на мужчину моей мечты, ну ничем. Я всегда представляла кого-то вроде мистера Дарси из «Гордости и предубеждения» - привлекательного, высокого, хорошо сложенного, уверенного в себе, на первый взгляд сурового, в действительности же великодушного, страстного, мужественного. Богатого, хотя это всё-таки не самое главное.

Я, как могла мягко, отказала Уолтеру. Формально это был не совсем отказ, а что-то типа «Дайте мне время подумать», но любой здравомыслящий человек поймёт истинный смысл, ведь правда?

К счастью или к горю, Уолтер не понял.

…

Первая брачная ночь нехило отодвинулась ото дня свадьбы, потому что сразу после церемонии нам пришлось отправляться в путь.

\- Я выключу свет. – Уолтер отвернулся, потянувшись к лампе.

Я бегло разгладила край покрывала. Вероятность того, что супруг меня впечатлит, на всех парах стремилась к нулю. Собственно, я изначально не особо надеялась.

…

Быть женой Уолтера – дело нетрудное (он же меня обожал), но до зубовного скрежета скучное. Порой Уолтер казался мне вполне сносным, но чаще я его жалела или испытывала раздражение, к которому иногда примешивалась почти брезгливость. И я спрашивала себя, как могла выйти замуж за это недоразумение? Неуклюжий, весь какой-то прилизанный, со смешным голосом.

То ли дело Чарли Таунсенд – тестостерон чуть ли не из ушей хлещет.

…

\- Если мужчина не обладает качествами, способными внушить женщине любовь, это его вина, не её. – Я говорила сдавленно, натянуто, едва не плача от клокочущих эмоций. Но насколько легче мне стало после этих слов!

Необязательно было поднимать глаза на Уолтера, чтоб понять, как сильно задели его мои слова. Да, задели, я точно знала. И была рада. Окончательно призналась себе: я терпеть не могу своего мужа. Презираю. Ненавижу. Ненавижу за огромный жирный крест, поставленный на моих мечтах, планах, желаниях. За необходимость быть с тем, кого с трудом выношу. Вдобавок, этот кто-то ещё вознамерился увезти меня в глушь, где свирепствует эпидемия, – ничего не скажешь, «достойный» поступок.

Конечно же, Чарли этого не допустит. Он мне поможет, спасёт. Я даже не сомневалась.

…

Итак, любовник меня предал, муж и вовсе решил угробить из мести. Я не знала, кого ненавижу крепче – Чарли или Уолтера. На второй неделе пути я определились: больше всех и всего я ненавижу паланкины! Пробовали когда-нибудь днями напролёт при безжалостной жаре и удушающей влажности сидеть, не меняя позы, в постоянно трясущемся деревянном ящике, эдаком вертикальном гробу с маленьким окошком? Не пробовали? И не вздумайте, мой вам совет! Под конец дороги меня и холера уже пугала не столь сильно, как ещё один день в паланкине.

…

Забавный тип этот мистер Уоддингтон, наш сосед. Правда, представления о галантности своеобразные – предложил показать мне могилы предыдущих жильцов нашего дома. Вот уж всем развлечениям развлечение, благодарю покорно!

Уоддингтон подивился, что Уолтер вызвался добровольцем на фронт борьбы с холерой. Уолтер пробубнил что-то про возможность для исследований, которую не мог упустить. Ага. Исследований чего? Того, как быстро неверная жена подхватит холеру и умрёт?

Сосед тем временем поинтересовался, с какой целью в Мэй-Тан-Фу подалась я. До чего ж любознательный. С вымученно-добродетельным выражением лица я произнесла:

\- Мой муж – учёный. – А ещё злопамятный, мстительный садист. Тащил меня сюда самым долгим, самым тяжёлым, самым изматывающим маршрутом – две недели чудовищного сухопутного марш-броска вместо быстрого и комфортного путешествия по воде. Но об этом Уоддингтону знать необязательно, хотя он вроде уже заподозрил что-то. Ну и чёрт с ним. Официально я – отважная женщина, преданно последовавшая за своим ненаглядным супругом, будь он неладен.

…

В закромах своей комнаты нашла несколько вещей Луизы Уотсон – матери почившего семейства, жены миссионера. А миссионер был тем ещё паршивцем. Формально придраться к нему, наверно, нельзя, но лично мне кажется, что нехорошо заставлять жену постоянно рожать, регулярно требуя физической любви и категорически отвергая любые меры предосторожности. У пары было четверо детей, и преподобный Уотсон, похоже, только входил во вкус. В итоге Луиза, поняв, что опять беременна, купила у местной знахарки средство, с помощью которого избавилась от ребёнка. Спровоцировала выкидыш и то, что вышло, закопала в саду.

Всё это я узнала из хозяйственной книги, которую отрыла в дальнем углу шкафа. На первых страницах были записи, касающиеся домашних дел, продуктов, цен, семейного бюджета, и я уже собралась выбросить находку, однако заметила, что последующие записи походят на личный дневник. Представляете, в каком одиночестве и отчаянии должна была быть несчастная женщина, раз сорвалась и доверила, возможно, главную тайну жизни хозяйственной книге?

Если мне и раньше было плохо, то теперь сделалось так мучительно тяжело, что хоть вешайся.

Сад я стала обходить стороной. А хозяйственную книгу не выбросила – буду перечитывать время от времени, чтоб не забывать, что кому-то пришлось хуже, чем мне.

…

Прежде я сроду не завидовала чрезмерно умным девушкам, которые способны днями напролёт размышлять о чём-то своём и прекрасно обходиться без собеседников. Будем честными: не такая уж я глубокая натура. Мне нужно общение, мне нужна компания, мне нужно хоть немного с кем-нибудь говорить! Пусть даже с Уолтером – лучше с ним, чем с пустотой.

Какое там. В крайнем случае (читай: при неизбежной необходимости) я слышу от него две-три фразы за вечер.

Я будто на необитаемом острове. За всю мою жизнь мне никогда не было до такой степени одиноко.

…

Как заразиться холерой? Достаточно ли просто прикосновения?

Уолтер говорил, это сравнительно быстро – тридцать шесть часов мучений, зато потом всё, конец. Ни боли, ни злости на Уолтера, на Чарли, на саму себя из-за собственной глупости, ни ненависти к окружающему миру. Даже мысль о том, что своей «холерной» кончиной я обрадую муженька, более не была сдерживающим фактором.

Мою вялую попытку самоубийства предотвратил мистер Уоддингтон. Хороший всё-таки человек. С виду невзрачный (да что там, на его фоне и Уолтер смотрится красавцем), но умеющий успокоить, понимающий. Оттащил меня от мёртвого тела, привёл в дом, напоил чаем.

Мне стало полегче. Я сама ужаснулась тому, что едва не сотворила каких-то полчаса назад.

\- Мистер Уоддингтон, Вы, помнится, предлагали показать мне могилы Уотсонов. Предложение ещё в силе?

\- Зачем Вам это сейчас?..

\- Хочу положить цветы на могилу Луизы Уотсон. – И, по-моему, было бы не лишним сплясать чечётку на могиле Кристофера Уотсона.

…

Уолтер рухнул в ванну, я вскочила с кровати, помчалась к нему. А в голове мелькнуло: «Вдруг он заболел? Подхватил эту свою ненаглядную холеру и скоро умрёт?» Тогда я смогу уехать отсюда, вернуться в Шанхай или в Англию, припеваючи жить вдовой.

Он не был болен. Он был пьян.

Я вернулась в постель раздражённая и испуганная. Господи, я что, только что готова была радоваться смерти человека?! Нет, я далеко не идеал, но пасть так низко…

Может, впрямь сходить в гости к монашкам? Пребывание в монастыре мою душу вряд ли очистит, но хоть станет событием, выделяющимся на фоне однообразных дней. Всё равно нечем заняться.

…

Матушка-настоятельница проникновенно перевела мне слова монахини, державшей на руках младенца:

\- Она говорит, доктор Фэйн любит малышей. Он проводит в детской так много времени, как может, помогая монахиням.

Доктор Фэйн любит малышей? Простите, а Вы уверены, что он их не ест тайком? Ну, сжирает одного-двух в уголочке, пока никто не видит. Я бы не удивилась. Если серьёзно, меня одну смущает, что понянчить детишек добрый доктор приходит прямиком из отделения, кишащего больными холерой? А вдруг он перенесёт заразу на кого-то из младенцев? Не то чтобы я много смыслила в способах распространения холеры…

Я поразилась взгляду той сестры, в нём была тихая радость за меня, приправленная незлобной белой завистью. Словно молодая женщина хотела сказать: «Был бы у меня такой Уолтер, я б, может, и в монахини не пошла».

А я ещё находилась под впечатлением от вида больных и умирающих. Ведь это малюсенький кусочек из того, что происходит в больнице, капля в море. И, если правильно понимаю, Уолтер барахтается аккурат посреди этого моря, пытаясь хоть кого-нибудь спасти.

Провожая меня к выходу, монашки продолжали нахваливать «доктора Фэйна». И специалист-то он хороший, и к пациентам-то добр, и себя-то не жалеет. Странно, что я до сих пор не ослепла от сияния его нимба. Неожиданно я вспомнила, что раньше сама считала Уолтера добрейшей души человеком. Пока не приключилась эта история с обнаружением измены, угрозой позорного развода и вынужденным отбытием в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Да, главная цель всего предприятия – наказать меня; и я подспудно считала, что к своей врачебной деятельности Уолтер относится исключительно как к прикрытию, сидит там у себя в отдельном кабинете, попивает чай да поглядывает в микроскоп. А оказалось (опять же, по словам монахинь, но сомневаюсь, что у сестёр есть причины лгать), крутится, будто белка в колесе, носится, как угорелый, очень часто за весь день не успевает поесть и иногда засыпает на ходу от усталости.

Добравшись до улицы, я была так растеряна, что поначалу не заметила ожидавшего меня мистера Уоддингтона.

…

Ужин давным-давно остыл, Уолтера всё не было.

Ладно, поддержу местную медицину, отнесу провизию адресату. Не то завтра медицина грохнется в голодный обморок на рабочем месте, а ведь для кого-то больничный доктор – единственная, последняя надежда на спасение.

Я взяла тарелку с едой, прихватила фонарь и пошла в сарай, приспособленный Уолтером под рабочий кабинет.

…Он спал за столом, прямо на бумагах, с карандашом в руке. Я подумала, что можно поставить тарелку Уолтеру под локоть, чтоб спросонок муженёк её уронил на пол вместе с несостоявшимся ужином. Всё-таки мелочь, а приятно… было бы ещё вчера.

Посудина нашла приют на краю стола - безопасное и одновременно видное место. Я присмотрелась к бумагам Уолтера. Рисунок на одном из листов напоминал очертания реки, к коему прилагались какие-то цифры и буквы, в неверном свете подробностей не разглядишь. Зато я разглядела, какое осунувшееся у Уолтера стало лицо. Я не впервые подметила, что он сильно похудел (и подзагорел, кстати, тоже), но лишь сейчас это вызвало жалость. «Мог бы спокойно недоедать и худеть дома в Шанхае, - взвилась прежняя обида. – Чтоб уморить себя, необязательно ехать в рассадник холеры». Зато его приезд наверняка уже спас не одну жизнь.

Я принялась рассматривать карту на стене. Полязгивание металлических деталей лампы, которую я продолжала держать, разбудило Уолтера.

\- Что тебе нужно?

Чтоб моя жизнь хоть немного наладилась!

\- Ой, прости. Я принесла тебе ужин.

\- Хорошо, оставь там.

От «спасибо», между прочим, язык бы не отсох.

Я не уходила, и Уолтер удивился. Только сложно назвать его удивление приятным.

\- Что-то ещё?

\- Чем ты занят?

Явно подавив вздох, Уолтер приподнял брови, а заодно лабораторную плошку.

\- Я проверяю уровень нитратов в местных томатах.

\- Зачем?

Неумно приставать с пустыми расспросами к усталому, сонному, раздражённому субъекту. Однако мне хотелось, нет, мне нужно было увидеть того доброго доктора, о котором сегодня говорили монахини. Нужно было понять, что не всё так плохо, убедиться, что я хоть и разрушила его чуткое отношение ко мне, но не превратила хорошего человека в полностью ожесточившегося сухаря. Я надеялась, что сумею подобраться к нему через разговор о работе.

Светская беседа не задалась, и я решила выложить свои мысли напрямую. Естественно, о предложении всё забыть и простить речи быть не могло, но как насчёт предложения хотя бы не быть заклятыми врагами?

\- Это… Это… просто сегодня я была в монастыре, у этих монахинь…

Уолтер потёр переносицу.

\- Что они сделали, обратили тебя?

Скажите на милость, у нас есть чувство юмора. Где ж ты его старательно прятал два года? Ладно, не сбиваемся с мысли, иначе разговор и к утру не доберётся до разумной стези.

\- Они говорили о тебе, и это заставило меня почувствовать…

\- Что? – Он бросил на меня резкий взгляд. – Это заставило тебя почувствовать – что?

Да если б я сама знала!

\- Думаю, я боялась тебя.

\- И правильно. – Уолтер встал. – Извини, раз уж я не могу работать, пойду спать.

Но я от него и в спальне не отвязалась. Стоило довести дело до конца, пока есть запал, ибо новая порция решимости накопится нескоро.

\- Я знаю, ты злишься на меня, но поверь, если б мы попробовали поговорить о…

\- Право, я не понимаю тебя, – едва не взвыл Уолтер. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?

\- Возможно, чтоб мы были хоть чуть-чуть менее несчастны.

\- Ты ошибаешься, если считаешь, что я несчастен. У меня здесь слишком много дел, чтоб раздумывать о тебе.

\- Об этом я и пытаюсь сказать. Я чувствую себя бесполезной.

\- И что ты мне предлагаешь? – наконец, сорвался он.

Я тоже не железная.

\- Бога ради, Уолтер, ну хватит меня наказывать! – Сколько можно? Не пожизненно же он собирается этим заниматься! Или пожизненно? – Ты совершенно меня презираешь?

Он повернулся ко мне и произнёс даже не холодно, а попросту спокойно:

\- Нет. Я презираю себя. – Констатация факта и ничего больше. Лучше б наорал.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что позволил себе в тебя влюбиться однажды.

В этот момент всё стало кристально ясно, удивительно просто и очень обидно. Уолтер осознал, что я совсем не такая, какой представлялась ему изначально (не, а кто виноват? Я не пускала пыль в глаза, его фантазии и иллюзии не моих рук дело), и теперь спрашивает себя, на кой ему сдался эдакий подарочек на пожизненном содержании. Понял, что крупно ошибся с выбором, а ничего уже не изменишь. Жалеет, что сгоряча не дал мне развод. Практической пользы от меня ноль, душевного комфорта тоже не создаю. Я – бесполезный балласт.

Ушла плакать в свою комнату. Плакала надрывно и искренне, как перепуганный ребёнок, которого оставили одного в темноте. До чего же мне хотелось, чтоб меня пожалели, успокоили. Чтоб Уолтер пришёл и обнял меня, пусть даже ничего не говоря, пусть даже продолжая злиться, дал понять, что я хоть кому-то и хоть немножко не безразлична. Правда, кого волнует моя судьба? Мать избавилась от меня с восторгом и облегчением, с сестрой мы никогда не были близки. Отец меня любит, но просто я его дочь, а он славный и добросердечный человек.

А за рекой били и били в барабаны…

Уолтер, естественно, не пришёл. Может, он улыбается, слыша мои рыдания?

Проснулась я в вялом и меланхоличном настроении, неприкаянно бродила по дому и думала о самых разных вещах. На следующий день додумалась до того, что пойду в монастырь и предложу свою помощь. Любую. Лишь бы не чувствовать себя совсем бесполезной. Лишь бы больше не сидеть целыми днями дома в полном одиночестве, травясь собственными мыслями. Лишь бы… лишь бы сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему хорошее, не исключено, что впервые в жизни.

Холера окончательно перестала меня пугать. Умирать от неё всё равно не хотелось, но если уж умру… Ну, тогда призраком буду преследовать Уолтера – стану являться к нему каждую ночь и допытываться, чем же всё-таки важен уровень нитратов в местных помидорах.

…

В конце концов, монахини решили, что от меня будет больше пользы – или меньше вреда – в музыкальном классе. Я чрезвычайно обрадовалась, и не только потому, что возня с младенцами начала порождать во мне искренний ужас по отношению к детям. Теперь я могла вдоволь играть на пианино! Пусть не всегда то, что хочется. Монахини не особенно одобряли весёлые мелодии, негласное предпочтение отдавалось гимнам и прочим степенным произведениям.

Я безмерно уважаю матушку-настоятельницу, это действительно мудрая, добрая и достойнейшая женщина. Но когда общаешься с ней, возникает ощущение, что тебе немедленно нужно в чём-то покаяться, ибо каждый грешен, жизнь земная – лишь тщетная суета, и вообще мы все скоро умрём. Не очень-то подходящий настрой для малышни.

Только сейчас я поняла, насколько счастливым было моё собственное детство. Мать меня тогда не гнобила, отец рассказывал интересные истории, превращал обыкновенные вещи в настоящие приключения. И хотя бы малую частичку этого мне хотелось передать детям, которым повезло куда меньше. Для них и озорная пианинная мелодия становилась маленьким праздником. Случалось, мне поручали сопровождать подопечных на прогулке – обычно по внутреннему двору монастыря, - и я затевала игру в догонялки или прятки. Монахини смотрели сурово, однако почти никогда не попрекали.

Иногда мы с Уолтером сталкивались. Он периодически заходил в детскую, осматривал младенцев, по поводу самочувствия которых у монахинь и нянечек имелись опасения, либо просто помогал. Порой проходил мимо музыкальной комнаты или вдоль двора, и, готова поклясться, смотрел на меня с изумлением.

В крыле, отведённом под больницу, мне бывать не полагалось, и всё-таки иной раз я туда попадала. Однажды видела, как Уолтер стоял у стены, запрокинув голову. Он меня не замечал – я едва вывернула из-за угла и замерла, нас разделяло расстояние, к тому же, глаза Уолтера были закрыты. Напряжённо закрыты, и дышал он через силу. У меня возникло необъяснимое ощущение, будто я вторглась в чересчур личное пространство, залезла туда, куда не разрешали. Я тихонечко юркнула обратно за угол. Позднее я узнала, что в этот день от холеры умерло больше тридцати больных, в том числе одиннадцать детей.

…

Сперва я не смекнула, почему столпившиеся подле меня девочки, дотоле весело подпрыгивавшие и хлопавшие в ладоши под «Собачий вальс», вдруг разбежались. Но почувствовала праведную прохладу у себя за спиной и сообразила: попалась.

\- Прошу прощения.

К моему удивлению, мать-настоятельница выглядела довольной.

\- Не прерывайтесь из-за меня, если доктору Фэйну нравится.

Я повернула голову в другую сторону и увидела стоящего за порогом Уолтера.

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - возразил Уолтер, потом, видимо, понял, как это прозвучало, и спешно поправился: - Это очень здорово, я просто проходил…

\- Нет, - с мягкой безапелляционностью сказала настоятельница. - Останьтесь.

\- Мне надо идти.

\- Я настаиваю.

У него там, вообще-то, люди умирают. Впрочем, оттого и стоит сделать хоть крохотную передышку. Он не железный. Есть же в больнице и другие медики, в конце концов, пять минут ничего не изменят, а Уолтер отвлечётся, пускай ненадолго.

\- Ладно, - засунув руки в карманы, он перешагнул порог, - если Вам так хочется.

\- Продолжайте, миссис Фэйн. – Было в глазах аббатисы нечто по-женски заговорщическое. – Но, по возможности, что-нибудь чуть более спокойное.

\- Да, разумеется. – Я бегло улыбнулась, снова поглядела на Уолтера.

Он не выказывал интереса, лишь демонстрировал вежливость.

Я уже выбрала, что сыграю. Честно говоря, не знаю, почему запомнила мелодию, звучавшую, когда мы с Уолтером познакомились. Я никогда не считала тот вечер счастливым, иногда вовсе проклинала его. Не исключено, что как раз поэтому мотив врезался в мой разум. Или потому, что у меня в принципе хорошая память на музыку.

Касаясь клавиш, я размышляла. Будь у меня возможность вернуться в прошлое и встретиться с самой собой, что бы я сделала? Что бы я сказала себе – девушке, спустившейся по лестнице и рассматривающей обстановку с надменной утомлённостью?

Видишь мужчину где-то там, в сторонке? Нет, не этого с усами. И не того с сигаретой в зубах. Неважно, скоро он сам к тебе подойдёт. Обрати на него внимание, приглядись, не суди по внешности, по первому впечатлению. Этот человек поступит с тобой гораздо честнее, чем ты с ним. Гораздо честнее, чем поступили бы на его месте многие другие. Он не станет притворяться тем, кем не является, не попытается создать ложное впечатление. Он просто выложит всё как есть и предложит тебе руку, сердце, пообещает сделать всё, что в его силах, чтоб ты была счастлива. И ты либо однозначно откажи, либо согласись, но ответственно. Не используй его только как путёвку в направлении «прочь от матери», он этого не заслуживает. Да, он не слишком красивый, кажущийся скучным, не богатый, он робкий и в вашу первую ночь будет смущаться больше, чем ты. Но у него большое сердце, да и робок он лишь когда дело касается его самого, он не уверен в себе, и некому эту уверенность в него вселить. Но если речь о других судьбах и жизнях, он без малейшего страха будет заходить в палаты, полные заразных больных, спорить с толпой, ненавидящей его за то, что он англичанин, принимать нужные решения, зная, что они усугубят всеобщую ненависть и, возможно, подвергнут его жизнь опасности. Никакой мистер Дарси не станет лечить больных, многие из которых ему самому желают если не смерти, то скорейшего отбытия куда подальше. Носиться от одного пациента к другому, зажав в зубах трубку для капельницы третьего и умудряясь внятно пробормотать помощнику указания насчёт четвёртого. Ночами напролёт корпеть над микроскопом и над таблицами, картами, схемами, докапываясь, откуда взялась холера и, главное, как её побороть. Соваться к местному правителю с просьбами, которые сочтутся верхом дерзости. Ради посторонних людей трудиться на износ и иногда по вечерам дома долго-долго сидеть в кресле, потому что попросту нет сил подняться и дойти до спальни.

Интересно, сам-то Уолтер помнит эту мелодию? Вдруг я тут распинаюсь, а ему хоть бы хны? Но если даже помнит, значит ли она для него что-нибудь? Я не сразу решилась посмотреть на своего главного слушателя, однако когда всё-таки посмотрела, поняла: и помнит, и значит. Он выглядел почти беспомощным, как человек, который очень хочет продолжать злиться и не может.

Кажется, я его дожала. И себя заодно.

…

\- Наверное, ты права. Глупо было искать друг в друге качества, которыми мы никогда не обладали.

\- Да… Да, глупо.

Несколько секунд назад Уолтер улыбался, а тут сделался грустным, кислым, как будто у него под микроскопом сдох очень редкий микроб, которого ещё не успели изучить.

Что за идиотские ассоциации лезут в голову! И опять эти барабаны на заднем плане. В последнее время я настолько привыкла к ним, что перестала замечать, но сегодня зловещие такты словно заново заявили о себе.

О чём думает Уолтер? Какие качества он когда-то искал во мне? Нашёл ли хоть что-нибудь?

На секунду-другую я разозлилась. Опять в виноватых одна я! Мы были знакомы без году неделя, когда Уолтер сделал мне предложение, какие тут настоящие чувства? И я говорю не только о себе. Он-то почему в меня якобы влюбился? Всё просто: попался на смазливую внешность. Захотел чем-то обладать и предпринял попытку, которая внезапно увенчалась успехом. Уолтер сам признался, что знал: я выхожу за него, чтоб уехать подальше от матери, в каком-то смысле он воспользовался моим отчаянным положением. А я возьми и не окажись ходячим идеалом, ай-ай-ай, какая неожиданность, какая подлость с моей стороны! Хорошо-хорошо, я не безвинная овечка, но и не безжалостный крокодил. Я не бессеребренница, но деньги никогда не были для меня самым главным. Мне хотелось любви – не только, чтоб любили меня, но чтоб и я любила в ответ. Мне хотелось эмоций, страстных взглядов, обжигающих прикосновений – всего того, что Уолтер дать не мог, или мог, да стеснялся. Чарли казался глотком свежего воздуха в затхлой темнице. Надо было удержаться, знаю. Я действительно не самая умная девушка на свете, зато и не самая злая. Странно, я вдруг осознала, насколько лучше постепенно начала сама о себе думать с тех пор, как стала помогать с детьми. Я чувствовала, что нравлюсь этим детям, что привношу в их жизнь что-то, хоть смутно напоминающее ощущение праздника, даю возможность смеяться, веселиться.

Но какими бы положительными чертами я ни обладала, сейчас, в эту самую секунду, Уолтер несчастен. Когда-то, чтобы порадовать его, мне достаточно было сказать что-нибудь ласковое, тепло звучащее. Я с ностальгией вспомнила то время. Если б у меня и теперь была та власть… Я могла бы сесть к Уолтеру на колени, обнять, погладить по щеке, вызвать улыбку. Да хотя бы попросить оторваться от работы и уговорить пойти отдохнуть. Мне бы так хотелось сделать его счастливым, хоть немножко.

Однако я не придумала ничего умнее, чем:

\- Уолтер. Почему ты не вышиб ту дверь, когда понял, что я там с Чарли? Ты мог хотя бы попытаться избить его.

Гениально. Худший момент для подобного вопроса сложно представить. Хотя сам вопрос меня давно занимал. Уолтер не настолько уж ниже Чарли ростом, плюс эффект неожиданности и деморализация противника; конечно, вместо посылки с пластинкой пришлось бы взять что-нибудь потяжелее, так ведь в доме было полно увесистых и удобных для битья предметов – кочерга, канделябры и прочее, я уже молчу про ножи на кухне. У Уолтера имелись неплохие шансы выйти победителем.

\- Он того не стоил.

Как глухо прозвучал ответ, и до чего ясно в нём улавливалась притупившаяся, но отчётливая боль. Вышиб бы Уолтер чёртову дверь, и что увидел? Зарисовку из серии «В мире животных» - я верхом на Чарли? Человек, обожавший свою жену, не был готов к такому, он бы не выдержал.

Не удивлюсь, если мысленно Уолтер опять стоял перед той дверью, медленно поворачивал ручку, надеясь, что дверь распахнётся и все подозрения окажутся ерундой.

Кто, кто тянул меня за язык?!

К моему облегчению, Уолтер отстранился от своих воспоминаний. Даже сумел снова улыбнуться.

\- А может, я просто слишком горд, чтобы драться?

Я улыбнулась, потому что улыбался он.

\- Ну не знаю.

…

Сегодня день открытий. Во-первых, выяснилось, что моему охраннику не помешает собственный охранник. Во-вторых, оказывается, я умею довольно-таки быстро бегать. Правда, забежала я в тупик и очутилась лицом к лицу с кучей китайских юношей (при всём желании не могу назвать их милыми), уже имеющих силу взрослых и ещё обладающих подростковым складом ума, не терпящим компромиссов. Две или три девушки тоже присутствовали, но не на первом плане. Один из парней вышел вперёд, начал размахивать руками и выдвигать мне претензии. На китайском. Я ни слова не разобрала, однако подозревала, что речь не о погоде.

\- Я не понимаю, что вы говорите!

Парень меня тоже не понимал, и его это не смущало. Громкость голоса повышалась, размах рук увеличивался, и я имела все основания опасаться, что меня вот-вот начнут бить, если не хуже. Честное слово, было очень страшно. Это ныне, отстранившись, я могу рассказывать с претензией на юмор, а тогда ноги подкашивались, в ушах гудело, и разум в ужасе метался по черепной коробке. От перепуга и плакать-то не получалось.

\- Отойди от неё! – Уолтер, стремительно протиснувшийся сквозь сгрудившихся юношей, оттащил главного, вернув в ряды единомышленников. Мы с юношами дружно обалдели. - Ты в порядке? – Он оглянулся на меня.

Как бы тебе сказать помягче, милый…

\- Да.

Снова повернувшись к активистам, Уолтер произнёс что-то по-китайски и, видимо, для убедительности и укрепления культурных связей, тоже махнул рукой. Уж не знаю, куда он предложил ребятам пойти, но они туда явно не хотели и стали напирать.

Сбылась мечта идиотки, сейчас я овдовею.

Это был момент не подходящий для всего, кроме паники, но именно тогда я неожиданно поняла, что фактически впервые по-настоящему думаю о Уолтере, как о супруге. Вот он, рядом, между мной и оголтелыми молодчиками, готовый самозабвенно (и суицидально) защищать меня; не чужой человек, не просто знакомый, с которым доводится жить под одной крышей, не кто-то, навязанный судьбой и обществом, а муж, близкий, важный человек.

Жили мы не долго и не счастливо, зато, похоже, умрём в один день.

Я была уверена, что юнцы сметут Уолтера первым же натиском, но, к моему удивлению, у них не получилось - ни с первого, ни со второго раза. Надо же, британская интеллигенция крепче, чем кажется. Правда, всё равно вряд ли выйдет победителем из такой заварухи.

Раздался выстрел.

Никогда прежде я так не радовалась появлению Сун Чина! Он стоял у входа, сам напуганный сильнее тех, кому, как написали бы в протоколе, угрожал применением оружия. Неповоротливый, округлый, похожий скорее на огромного плюшевого медвежонка, чем на солдата. Но для меня он был самым прекрасным мужчиной на свете. Не считая того, кто сейчас стоял ближе всех ко мне.

\- Идём, - схватив меня за руку, Уолтер рванул к дверям.

Слёзы испуга, наконец, выступили на глазах. Наверное, в таких случаях этикет требует от порядочной девушки драматичного падения в обморок, но я размышляла вовсе не об этикете. Я размышляла о том, что с начала всей этой истории, с момента ссоры в гостиной нашего шанхайского дома, Уолтер впервые прикоснулся ко мне.

…

Уоддингтон рассказывал, как у него завязалась личная жизнь. Сама личная жизнь, то есть Ван Кси, медленно пританцовывала посреди помещения. Я внимательно слушала Уоддингтона, но не забывала поглядывать на мужа, сидевшего в кресле на другом конце комнаты. Следила, не мелькнёт ли в глазах Уолтера, флегматично наблюдающего за этим пошатывающимся танцем, интерес и энтузиазм. Если мелькнёт – закачу скандал, настрой у меня подходящий.

Мне вдруг стало до смешного жаль Дороти Таунсенд. Бедняжка, как она до сих пор себе косоглазие не заработала, постоянно присматривая за эдаким муженьком? Неудивительно, что у неё всегда такое натянутое выражение лица, будто её внезапно схватили за самое неожиданное место и держат в заложниках.

\- Мне любопытно, что она нашла в Вас? – Вопрос, естественно, касался не Дороти, а Ван Кси.

Уоддингтон с улыбкой перевёл мне ответ:

\- Она говорит, что я хороший человек.

Я прониклась к Ван Кси уважением. Молодец девчонка. Не пудрила себе мозг иллюзиями и всякими там прекрасными принцами, а разглядела хорошего человека и вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой. Может, только так и надо? Находишь доброго, надёжного, чуткого мужчину, хватаешь его в охапку и делаешь счастливым, как бы он ни сопротивлялся!

…

Я не подсматривала! Точнее, подсматривала, но не потому, что интересовалась, кхм, действом. Мистер Уоддингтон – один из замечательнейших людей, коих мне доводилось знать, однако созерцать его голым – удовольствие на любителя.

Я просто размышляла и попутно завидовала. Живут же люди, любят друг друга во всех смыслах. Мы с Уолтером сейчас могли бы заниматься примерно тем же, а не шататься по соседям, изничтожая их запасы спиртного. Но нет, вернёмся домой, ляжем спать – каждый в свою холодную постель.

Кто-то подошёл сзади и тронул меня за локоть. Логика подсказала, что это мог быть только Уолтер, но уже после того, как я дёрнулась и тихонько вскрикнула.

Чудесно. В моей характеристике помимо пунктов «Эгоистичная и избалованная», «Изменщица», «Не самая умная девушка на свете» появилась ещё одна строчка – «Вуайеристка».

Бесполезно было пытаться делать умный вид, поэтому я ушла.

Добрела до дома. Возникла мысль засесть, а лучше залечь в спальне Уолтера, да смелости не хватило. Я отправилась к себе. Начала потихоньку снимать и складывать в шкатулку свои украшения.

Вскоре появился Уолтер. Он прошагал по коридору, посмотрел на меня, но направления не изменил. Прошествовал в собственную комнату. Для кого я, спрашивается, оставила дверь открытой?! Как ещё я должна была намекнуть? Нарисовать большой плакат со стрелкой? Намалевать помадой у себя на лбу слово «Да» с тремя восклицательными знаками?

По крайней мере, Уолтер свою дверь тоже не закрыл.

Разувшись, я выпрямилась перед настольным зеркалом и печально вздохнула. Как завлечь чужого мужа – сообразила за полторы недели, как пристать к собственному – не представляю после двух лет брака. Когда у нас с Чарли всё начиналось, мне хотелось просто любви, любви в принципе. Сейчас хотелось любви именно Уолтера, его прикосновений, его поцелуев, его близости. Я подумала о ночах, когда мы были вместе. Мне далеко не все нравилось, правильнее сказать, что ничего не нравилось, но Уолтер был только моим. Он точно не размышлял ни о ком другом, в те моменты я была для него всем миром. Тогда это раздражало; теперь было ценно… и упущено. Может, навсегда.

Начиная расстёгивать платье, я попыталась, не меняя позы, рассмотреть, что делает Уолтер. Чуть глаза себе не вывернула. Пришлось повернуться. Не знаю, чего боялась больше: обнаружить, что муж невозмутимо готовится ко сну, или увидеть, что Уолтер смотрит на меня.

Он смотрел. Стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и разглядывал меня с явным интересом. Был спокойным. Не в смысле равнодушным, а в смысле не нервничающим, не стесняющимся. Уверенным.

Как пишут в романах, наши взгляды встретились.

Полностью развернувшись лицом к Уолтеру, я спустила расстёгнутое платье до пояса.

Страх сдавливал горло, стучал по вискам, пригвождал ступни к полу. Если Уолтер проигнорирует мой намёк (ох, какой там намёк – откровенное приглашение!), ей-богу, уйду в монастырь!

Он оставался неподвижным не больше двух секунд, но я за это время успела мысленно собрать чемоданы, добежать с ними до монастыря, порыдать на плече у матушки-настоятельницы, принять постриг и отправиться миссионеркой в Африку.

А потом Уолтер двинулся вперёд.

Я бы сама шагнула к нему навстречу, но ноги были ватными, и всё, что я смогла, всё, что успела, это сбросить платье. В ту секунду, когда он прикоснулся ко мне, я ошеломляюще ясно поняла, что у меня на всём белом свете нет никого роднее и ближе. Я была уверена, что задохнусь, если он перестанет меня целовать. Я прижималась к нему изо всех сил, боясь, что он передумает и сбежит, хотя поводов для таких опасений Уолтер не давал. Не знаю, у кого из нас дыхание было прерывистее и сердце билось отчаяннее. Он больше не вспоминал о прошлом, не собирался никому ничего доказывать, он очень соскучился по мне, я чувствовала это в каждом движении, в каждом касании.

Я возненавидела всю нашу одежду до последнего квадратного миллиметра, разделяющего нас. Рубашку с Уолтера стащила практически яростно.

Продолжился процесс уже на кровати. Мы впервые помогали друг другу раздеться, впервые видели друг друга обнажёнными. Если б Уолтер предложил погасить лампы, я бы не стала возражать, просто чтоб не обидеть его. Но, к моей радости, он этого не сделал. Он хотел смотреть, хотел видеть, на что имеет право.

Из одежды на мне осталось только обручальное кольцо. Я снова легла, растянулась вдоль кровати, разглядывая сидящего рядом Уолтера, на котором и кольца не было.

\- Какая же ты красивая, - сказал он приглушённо, но так горячо, что меня в жар бросило. - С ума можно сойти.

\- Отличное предложение, - улыбнулась я, а у самой аж зубы свело от желания.

Взяла его за руку и потянула к себе. Он совершенно не возражал. Я снова провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке, смотря ему в глаза. У него и в мыслях не было отводить взгляд. Уверена, в тот момент надпись «Да!» у меня на лице отчётливо читалась без всякой помады.

\- Я так счастлива, что ты здесь.

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал меня.

Словом, уход в монастырь отменился. Ещё как отменился, просто о-го-го. После я лежала и раздумывала: то ли любовь творит чудеса, когда она взаимна (особенно в сочетании с пережитой опасностью и выпитым спиртным); то ли за два года брака Уолтер поднаторел, а я не заметила; то ли надо проводить расследование и репрессии в монашеско-медсестринских рядах.

Ночь подбиралась к утру. Обычно барабаны в такой час молчат, но тут пара-тройка ожила. Видимо, какой-то энтузиаст, страдающий бессонницей, решил не терять время зря. Судя по тому, что удары оборвались через полторы минуты, энтузиаста остановили (а возможно, и побили) односельчане, которые трудностей со сном не испытывали, по крайней мере, до незапланированного выступления. Барабаны смолкли, однако последующая тишина показалась зловещей.

Уолтер повернулся на бок и спросил:

\- Тебе страшно? – Всё-таки как сильно у людей меняются голоса ночью. Сейчас его голос был глубоким, хрипловатым, но всё равно тёплым.

Я тоже легла на бок.

\- Давно уже нет.

Уолтер вздохнул.

\- А мне страшно. – Погладил меня по скуле, и я сообразила, что боится он не за себя. – Тебе нужно уехать, вернуться в Шанхай. Мне давно следовало это предложить.

\- Ты тоже вернёшься?

Он цокнул языком.

\- Я не могу. Если сейчас уеду, некому будет тормошить местные власти, и проект с перераспределением воды забросят, эпидемия не закончится. Смерти не прекратятся.

\- Тогда и я никуда не поеду.

\- Послушай...

\- Я не поеду.

\- Но…

\- Не спорь с голой женщиной, это неприлично!

Он улыбнулся, пробежался пальцами по моим волосам.

\- Можно задать вопрос? – Я прикусила губу, жалея, что лампы всё ещё горят. В темноте мне было бы легче спросить, а Уолтеру – ответить.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты не обязан отвечать. Что бы ты ни сказал, это ничего не изменит, обещаю, но мне интересно…

\- Что?

\- В самом начале, когда мы уехали из Шанхая, когда приехали сюда… Ты правда хотел, чтоб я умерла?

Он выдохнул, и через миг уже сидел ко мне спиной, собираясь встать и уйти.

\- Подожди, - я вскочила и обняла мужа сзади, опустив подбородок ему на плечо. – Это совсем не важно. Не отвечай. – Левую руку я оставила на груди Уолтера, ладонь правой приложила к его виску и скуле, заставив немного повернуть голову, чтоб лицо было ближе к моему лицу. – Не отвечай, только не уходи. Останься. – Я закрыла глаза и приникла своей щекой к щеке Уолтера. – Пожалуйста, останься со мной.

Он не шевелился несколько секунд, затем его ладонь скользнула по моему левому предплечью, от локтя к кисти, наши пальцы переплелись.

\- Я сам не знаю, чего хотел. Наверное, сделать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы не стерпеть, не проигнорировать. Я знал, что холера – опасная болезнь, от которой люди гибнут тысячами, но это были знания из книг, никакого личного опыта. Прежде я видел холеру только под микроскопом. Это страшная болезнь, но она излечима. Мне казалось… - Он покачал головой. - …Мне казалось, что если верно всё организовать, объяснить всем элементарные правила, холеру легко будет остановить. – Уолтер не то ухмыльнулся, не то вздохнул. – Как будто я самый умный. Но когда я впервые попал в больницу, когда зашёл в общую палату и увидел людей… Живых людей, которые вопили от боли, или уже молчали, потому что обессилели, которые корчились, людей, которые… - Он сжал челюсти. Я вновь обняла его обеими руками, легонько поцеловала в шею. – Я в ту же секунду проклял всё на свете. Представил тебя на месте одного из них, и пожалел о своём решении, клянусь тебе, Китти, пожалел!.. Просто не знал, как это исправить, чтобы…

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Нет, не в порядке. Если что-то случится со мной, это станет последствием моего выбора, никто не будет виноват, кроме меня. Но если заболеешь ты… Пожалуйста, возвращайся в Шанхай.

Бедный мой, сколько же времени это тебя мучило.

\- Помнишь, как ты делал мне предложение? – Каким далёким мне самой казался тот день! Словно это было в другой жизни.

\- Ещё бы.

\- Ты сказал, что сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтоб я была счастлива.

\- Всё, что угодно, - процитировал Уолтер себя с разочарованной ухмылкой. Он считал, что не справился.

\- Так вот, ты сдержал слово.

Он развернулся, чтоб удивлённо посмотреть на меня.

Объятий я не разомкнула, хоть и пришлось немного переместиться.

\- Я счастлива. Прямо сейчас – счастлива, как никогда в жизни. – Я подалась вперёд, и мы соприкоснулись лбами.

Руки Уолтера сомкнулись на моей талии.

Уход в монастырь отменился второй раз.

…

Кому нужны дипломированные специалисты, лаборатории, анализы, если есть сестра Сен-Жозеф – гений акушерства и гинекологии, констатирующий беременность по одному обмороку?

Когда я стала приходить в сознание, первой мыслью было: я заразилась холерой. Вывод этот пропитался ужасом, но не удивлением. Зато вторая мысль меня удивила: пока ещё могу говорить, надо сказать Уолтеру, что не злюсь, что благодарна ему за всё, попросить держаться, не винить и не изводить себя, жить дальше, создать новую семью, ведь он, как никто другой, достоин счастья. Всего за несколько секунд я набросала неплохую такую речь, драматичную и проникновенную. Грустно, конечно; а куда деваться?

Однако монахини смотрели на меня вовсе не грустно. Они радовались, словно Папа Римский передал им персональный привет. Матушка поинтересовалась, возможно ли, что я жду ребёнка. И тут меня будто обухом по голове ударили.

После переезда в Шанхай мой организм в ответ на смену климата прекратил утруждать себя строгой регулярностью циклов, на что я вскоре перестала обращать внимание. А в Мэй-Тан-Фу я прежде всего выискивала у себя признаки холеры, и совсем забыла о других признаках, которые, вдобавок, и явными-то не были. Но сейчас я смекнула: давно стоило что-то заподозрить.

Монахини защебетали про Уолтера. Мол, представьте, как Ваш муж обрадуется, когда узнает эту замечательную новость.

Он и обрадовался. Он был в восторге. Пока не понял по моему пришибленному виду, что что-то не так. Вы когда-нибудь наблюдали, как у человека восторг сползает с лица?

\- И какой, предположительно, срок? – Ещё оставались следы улыбки, но глаза уже были серьёзными, встревоженными.

\- Два месяца. Может, больше.

Уолтер кивнул и отвернулся. Ему требовалось время, чтоб набраться смелости для вопроса, который нельзя было не задать.

Я ждала, едва дыша. Вот сейчас он обернётся и поглядит на меня, как глядел в первые недели после обнаружения измены, - подчёркнуто спокойно, с холодком, порой отдающим брезгливостью.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, милый, не смотри на меня, как на чужую!..

Вздохнув, он повернулся ко мне.

\- Китти, - взгляд был острый, однако не ненавидящий. Во всяком случае, пока. – Отец я?

Больше всего на свете я сейчас хотела ответить: «Да». И Уолтер отчаянно хотел того же. Но так будет нечестно, он не заслуживает обмана, да я и не смогу ему соврать теперь, после всего, через что мы прошли. К тому же, если потом станет ясно, что ребёнок от Чарли, Уолтер, помимо прочего, не простит лжи.

\- Честное слово, я не знаю, - выдавила я. Никогда не чувствовала себя такой дрянью. – Прости.

Какое-то время Уолтер смотрел в сторону. Потом медленно моргнул.

\- Что ж, - он ещё поблуждал взглядом по пустому пространству, сглотнул, посмотрел на меня. Не как ну чужую. Без холода. – Теперь это неважно, ведь так?

Сначала я ушам своим не поверила. По щеке скатилась очередная слезинка.

\- Да, - мой голос подрагивал. - Да, неважно.

Я обняла Уолтера, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

Когда я прерывисто всхлипнула, он успокаивающе погладил меня по спине.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - и бережно обнял в ответ. Через несколько секунд тихо добавил: - Я рад, что это не холера.

…

Да, Уолтер решил принять ребёнка в любом случае. Но останется ли эта решимость, если день за днём якобы твой сын или дочь будет всё сильнее напоминать человека, с которым жена тебе изменила?

Знай я точно, что это ребёнок Чарли, сама бы всё сделала, не спросив мужа. Но ведь отцом мог быть Уолтер. Нельзя действовать за его спиной.

\- Луиза Уотсон была беременна, - без вступлений промолвила я, когда вечером мы сидели в нашей крохотной гостиной. Уолтер возился с записями, я зашивала платье. Давно стемнело, горели лампы.

Он оторвался от толстой тетради, бросив на меня непонимающий взгляд.

\- Луиза Уотсон?

\- Жена миссионера. – Я облизнула губы, иголка замерла на полпути к ткани. – Она родила четырёх детей и здесь снова забеременела. У неё не было сил на новое материнство, и Луиза пошла к знахарке, купила снадобье. – Говорить было гораздо труднее, чем я ожидала. Что делать, если Уолтер скажет: «Пожалуй, это стоит обдумать»? Но разве не затем я начала беседу? – Оно подействовало…

\- Китти. – Уолтер наклонил голову вбок, изучая моё лицо. – Ты впрямь считаешь меня таким кровожадным зверем?

\- Нет, но…

Он отложил тетрадь и, пододвинув свой стул, взял меня за руку. Глаза его не лучились сентиментальной растроганностью, но в них была любовь. И забота. И ни капли злости или обиды.

\- Ребёнок – единственный из всех нас, кто точно ни в чём не виноват. – Он улыбнулся, провёл большим пальцем по моей кисти. – Всё будет хорошо.

Я сжала его ладонь.

С мужем мне повезло даже больше, чем я думала.

…

Однажды Уолтер обмолвился, что у подхвативших холеру не такие уж низкие шансы выжить, при правильном лечении недуг можно победить. Но есть категория людей, особенно восприимчивых к холере, особенно уязвимых, у них болезнь протекает тяжелее, и вероятность смертельного исхода очень велика. Кто же знал, что сам Уолтер из этой категории?

Он таял на глазах, а я ничем не могла помочь. Я пыталась облегчить его страдания, у меня получалось по мелочи, но болезнь не отступала. «Держись, пожалуйста, держись! Борись!» - умоляла я вслух и про себя.

Уолтер боролся, я видела, знала, чувствовала. Не сдавался, пока не ослаб окончательно. Он уснул. Я надеялась, сон поможет Уолтеру восстановиться, даст новые силы на борьбу. Надеялась до последнего. Напрасно.

\- Прости меня.

\- Простить тебя? – Не смей! Не смей, не смей, не смей! Почему я не кричу, почему не требую от него сражаться за жизнь? Потому что вижу: он уже сделал всё, что мог, и этого оказалось мало. Теперь я могу сделать для него только одно – успокоить. – Мне не за что тебя прощать.

Я дотронулась до его лица. Глаза Уолтера оставались открытыми, смотрели на меня. Он умер тихо и незаметно, я не уловила ту роковую секунду, в которую это случилось. Не знаю, услышал ли он, как я сквозь слёзы выдавила:

\- Уолтер… Мне жаль.

…

Записи, сделанные аккуратным почерком. Уолтер столько корпел над ними, наверное, они были важны. Кто теперь их оценит? Кому мне их отнести, чтоб труды Уолтера не пропали зря?

Я спросила себя об этом, отняв вещи мужа у собиравшейся их убрать домработницы, и внезапно впервые по-настоящему осознала: они ему больше не понадобятся, он никогда не вернётся, эта тишина и пустота в комнатах – навсегда.

И тогда я заплакала по нему.

…

Я в последний раз прошла по комнатам, вглядываясь в каждую мелочь, впитывая в себя все образы до последних деталей, чтобы напрочь запомнить простенький деревенский домик, из которого вот-вот уеду навсегда.

Неужели минуло всего три месяца со дня, когда я впервые переступила этот порог? Тогда я была в ужасе, в гневе, в растерянности, в отчаянии. Могла ли я подумать, что мне жаль будет отсюда уезжать? Что я готова буду отдать всё, чтоб повернуть время вспять, возвратиться в тот момент и попытаться что-нибудь изменить? Жара, влажность, дорога, паланкины – господи, ну и чушь. Да я б весь этот путь прошла пешком, лишь бы снова услышать голос Уолтера.

Я приехала в Шанхай, где мне предстояло пробыть около недели, дабы уладить дела с наследством и продажей имущества. Здесь было ещё тяжёлее. В шанхайском доме слишком много вещей напоминало о том, за что я себя ненавидела.

Вот диванчик, на котором я сидела, когда сказала Уолтеру про отсутствие качеств, необходимых мужчине для любви женщины. Эти слова навсегда останутся со мной, до конца жизни будут занозой в сердце.

Вот пианино, которое Уолтер купил на мой первый День Рождения здесь. Я тогда даже не задалась вопросом, во сколько обошёлся подарок. Сначала обрадовалась, однако через пару дней заключила: пианино это здорово, но желанного мужа оно не заменит. Рядом с этим пианино, положив на него ладонь, Уолтер стоял, когда говорил о поездке в Мэй-Тан-Фу.

Вот стол, за которым мы ужинали вечером после происшествия с Чарли. Я почти не сомневалась, что Уолтер догадался об измене, и поражалась, как тихо он держится, как размеренно орудует столовыми приборами, как спокойно смотрит на меня. Если он действительно всё знает и так себя ведёт, у него в жилах, верно, рыбья кровь, а не человеческая, - думала я тогда.

Вот постель, в которую я однажды зазвала Чарли, полагая, что муж не вернётся с работы до вечера. Наша с Уолтером постель… Сколько раз я лежала здесь ночами, радуясь, когда Уолтер не приходил - оставался в собственной спальне или засиживался за работой. Сколько раз я могла бы встать, пойти к нему, обнять, спросить, как прошёл день.

Я перебралась в спальню Уолтера. Залезла под одеяло, свернувшись калачиком, вжалась в подушку. Закрыла глаза и попыталась почувствовать запах его одеколона. Может, разыгралось воображение, а может, я впрямь уловила отголоски того аромата. Каких-то тринадцать-четырнадцать недель назад Уолтер лежал тут, живой и здоровый.

У нас было два года, целых два года, чтоб узнавать и любить друг друга, а мы не воспользовались ими. Только в самом-самом конце…

Мне постоянно снилась наша первая ночь тут, когда Уолтер заходил в комнату, нерешительно и смущённо. Я вскакивала, кидалась ему на шею. Просыпалась и обнаруживала, что обнимаю подушку. Приходилось вспоминать, что Уолтера больше здесь нет. Он где-то там, в холодной сырой земле, далеко от родного дома, от всех близких. Один.

Когда становилось совсем невыносимо, я говорила себе, что должна держаться ради малыша. Это единственное, что у меня осталось от Уолтера. Даже если дитя будет похожим на Чарли, оно хотя бы даст продолжение фамилии Фэйн, не позволит ей исчезнуть.

Перед самым отъездом из Шанхая, прежде чем покинуть уже проданный дом, я сыграла на пианино мелодию – ту, что звучала в вечер нашего с Уолтером знакомства, ту, что я исполнила для него в монастыре. Закончив, я ещё немного подержала пальцы на клавишах, а потом ушла, так и не опустив крышку инструмента.

…

Говорят, время лечит. Я бы сказала, что время сглаживает. Рано или поздно понимаешь: больше нельзя жить прошлым, каким бы значимым оно ни являлось.

Уолтеру-младшему было шесть лет, когда я вышла замуж второй раз. За хорошего человека; кстати, вдовца. У него была дочка, с которой мы прекрасно поладили, она называла меня мамой. Я родила ещё двоих детей. И жила счастливо.

Это банально, заезжено до неприличия, но Уолтер хотел бы, чтоб я двигалась дальше. Я уверена, потому что помню, как сама, думая, будто вот-вот умру от холеры, собиралась попросить Уолтера не зацикливаться на мне, не винить себя и идти вперёд.

Старушка из меня получилась неугомонная. В семьдесят восемь лет я была весела и бодра, чем весьма огорчала часть родственников. Зато другая часть искренне радовалась. Первую часть я лишила наследства, правда, о данном решении не сообщила. Пускай получат сюрприз.

Кто-то считает, что рай после смерти это возможность снова и снова переживать свои самые счастливые моменты. В моей жизни светлых мгновений было немало, но я твёрдо знала, куда именно хотела бы вернуться, где хотела бы остаться навсегда. В маленьком китайском домике на отшибе, когда умиротворённое безмолвие ночи нарушал стрекот сверчков, когда за окнами стояла темнота, а в доме мерцали лампы, зажжённые домработницей перед уходом. Когда моё сердце колотилось то от надежды, то от страха, а потом – от любви и нежности, таких неожиданно сильных, что я растерялась. Когда мы с Уолтером впервые стали по-настоящему близки.

Я раздумывала об этом поздним зимним вечером, сидя напротив зеркала и расчёсывая перед сном волосы – некогда чёрные, как смоль, теперь же белые, словно снег. Вдруг после смерти совсем ничего нет? Меня это пугало. Не потому, что я боялась пустоты, забвения и прочего; а потому, что я очень, очень хотела снова увидеть Уолтера. Он бы первым над этим посмеялся. Уолтер был атеистом, не верил в загробную жизнь. Признаться, и я в неё не слишком верю. Но что-то ведь должно быть. Уолтер сделал столько добра, спас стольких людей… И он любил меня, он хотел бы встретиться со мной не меньше, чем я с ним. Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста.

«Пожалуйста». Слово вертелось у меня в голове, пока я засыпала. Постепенно оно рассыпалось на пылинки и превратилось в шорох… в стрекотание. Мелодичное стрекотание сверчков. Я слышала их отчётливо, ясно. Как и шаги Уолтера за своей спиной.

Больше я не просыпалась.

_«»_

Открыв глаза, я долго пыталась сообразить, кто я такая и где нахожусь.

Китти Гарстин… Китти Фэйн.

Ничего подобного.

Я произнесла своё настоящее имя мысленно, затем вслух.

Уф, приснится же такое. История на целый роман, и, главное, всё ярко, живо, словно это действительно происходило со мной.

Посмотрев в зеркало, я увидела, что глаза у меня красные, а веки распухшие. Я плакала во сне.

Как показаться перед объективом с эдакой физиономией?

Впрочем, судя по ливню, который хлещет снаружи, сегодня съёмки отменяются, как минимум, в первой половине дня. Дэн наверняка в ярости.

Будто в воду глядела. Наш фотограф и куратор в одном лице рвал и метал, ища, на чём или ком выместить злобу. Судя по удручённому виду Келли и двух других девчонок, тихо поедающих завтрак в столовом зале, им от Дэна уже досталось. Со мной он также не стал любезничать, грубо отозвавшись о моей неумеренной сонливости и жутком внешнем виде. Я и в обычном настроении не позволяю так с собой обращаться, а сейчас, когда меня всё ещё потряхивало от привидевшегося-прочувствованного, стремление церемониться с кем-либо отмерло начисто. Поэтому я прямо, резко и довольно громко рассказала Дэну, в какое место он может пойти со своим мнением и какими эротическими забавами развлечься по дороге.

От моих излияний примолк не только Дэн, но и остальные, ни в чём не повинные, мирно сидевшие за своими столиками постояльцы гостиницы - два-три путешествующих семейства, несколько пожилых туристов, компания молодых людей. Мне стало стыдно, особенно перед детьми и их родителями. Почувствовала, что надо как-то оправдаться.

\- Извините. Я не в своей тарелке с утра, плохо спала из-за этих чёртовых барабанов.

\- Каких ещё барабанов? – раздражённо спросил Дэн. Он дёрнул меня за руку, заставив сесть на стул рядом с собой, и пододвинул поднос с овсяной кашей, варёной рыбой, соком и фруктами. Заранее набрал еду для меня. Эх, а я его в такую даль, таким маршрутом…

\- В которые били ночью. Не знаю, кто это придумал, но затея дурацкая. Не верю, что я единственная туристка, которой это не нравится.

\- Я не слышал барабаны.

\- Видимо, крепко спишь.

Прочие присутствующие смотрели с недоумением. Келли осторожно кашлянула.

\- Я сегодня не спала. Не было никаких барабанов.

Неужели и это мне привиделось?

\- Были, - раздался за моей спиной ровный мужской голос. – Я тоже их слышал.

Говорившим оказался один из «молодецкой» компании за соседним столиком. Мужчина лет тридцати, может, чуть старше. Русые волосы, светлые глаза.

Я улыбнулась ему.

\- Ура, я не сумасшедшая.

Он тоже мне улыбнулся, нешироко, но искренне.

\- Получается, чт своём уме. Это, определённо, хорошая новость.

\- Великолепная, - кивнула я, сидя вполоборота, положив одну руку на спинку стула.

\- Как Вы себя чувствуете сегодня? – осведомился незнакомец. После нескольких секунд тишины до него дошло. – Вы меня не помните?

\- А должна?

\- Мы с Вами вчера виделись. Хотя, ничуть не странно, что Вы меня не запомнили, в Вашем-то тогдашнем состоянии.

\- Кэмерон был рядом, когда тебе стало плохо, - пояснила Келли. – Оказал первую помощь, помог донести тебя до машины. И из машины в номер отнёс.

Я воззрилась на Дэна.

\- Я-то думала, это был ты.

\- Тащить тебя куда-то, бросив всё оборудование? Милочка, ты мне дорога, но дороже аппаратуры станешь, только если тебя распродать на органы.

На самом-то деле, Дэн неплохой человек. Он, как и многие из нас, сделался циником, чтоб выжить. Львиную долю его слов, как бы убедительно они ни звучали, не надо воспринимать всерьёз. Дэн вспыльчив, но отходчив, и потом сам мучается угрызениями совести, если тот, на ком он сорвался, не сумел за себя постоять. Посему, когда Дэн теряет самоконтроль, лучше сразу, не стесняясь, хамить в ответ, всем будет легче.

\- Паршивец. – Я вновь повернулась к русоволосому-светлоглазому. – Вам – искреннее спасибо, Кэмерон.

\- Лучше просто Кэм. – Эта его простота была приятной, подкупающей. – А Вы - Лори, правильно?

\- Вообще-то, Глория. – Терпеть не могу, когда моё имя урезают и коверкают, оно мне нравится целиком. – Глория Хольт.

\- Кэмерон Шелдон. – Он подал ладонь, и мы с нарочито серьёзным видом изобразили официальное рукопожатие.

После завтрака разговорились, сидя на первом этаже гостиницы. Я рассказала о себе: фотомодель – не знаменитая, но зарплаты на жизнь хватает, после завершения данной карьеры планирую податься в туристическую отрасль, уже заочно окончила колледж; родилась недалеко от Глазго, но давно переехала в Нью-Йорк. Кэм тоже не стал засекречивать свою биографию: он спасатель, родом из Манчестера, но также обитает в Нью-Йорке, уже лет десять как. Занятно. Мы появились на свет не столь далеко друг от друга, потом, преодолев полмира, оказались в одном городе, а столкнулись и познакомились за тысячи километров от обоих своих континентов. Я приехала в Мэй-Тан-Фу по работе, здешние пейзажи оптимально подходят для тематики заказанных съёмок. Кэм путешествует с друзьями, они решили не делать упор на общеизвестных городах и достопримечательностях, а поездить по более труднодоступным местам Китая.

Не то чтобы я не общительна, просто крайне редко проникаюсь к новым людям симпатией и доверием сразу. Мне нужно время «распробовать» человека. Но с Кэмом было не так, рядом с ним я себя чувствовала на своём месте. Странное ощущение. Сам он не привык быть душой компании, это я поняла из комментариев его друзей – ребята весело удивлялись, что Кэм, обычно застенчивый с девушками поначалу, так сразу со мной разговорился. «Наше знакомство началось с того, что я подхватил её на руки – какой смысл стесняться дальше? – отшутился Кэм, прежде чем шикнуть на товарищей: - Идите-ка вон!»

Вы ведь давно всё поняли, да? А я пока не понимала.

Хозяину гостиницы, очевидно, надоели кислые лица скучающих постояльцев, и он объявил-напомнил всем, что через дорогу есть музей, где можно небезынтересно провести часок. И мы, кто под зонтом, кто в дождевике, толпой отправились окультуриваться.

Здание музея я узнала сразу. Это был – некогда - монастырь. Тот самый, который я видела ночью. Вот и объяснение: вероятно, вчера я заметила здание, и оно отобразилось в моём сне.

Коридор, в который нас пригласил экскурсовод, обрадованный появлением посетителей, кажется знакомым потому, что я, путешествуя, не раз заглядывала во всяческие соборы, церкви, те же монастыри, а у подобных заведений полно архитектурных сходств. И в том, что тут раньше располагался приют, тоже ничего удивительного: приюты для сирот были при многих монастырях, моёму подсознанию, отвечающему за сновидения, это известно.

Гид на недурном английском восхвалял доброту и самоотверженность монахинь.

\- Согласен, - громко выдал Кэм, стоявший подле меня. Не была б я так занята самоуспокоением, давно бы заметила, что вид у Кэма ошеломлённый. – Они, безусловно, делали доброе дело, много добрых, великих и важных дел. Но по части приюта, по-моему, не всё однозначно. Монахини принимали брошенных детей, но и сами ходили по семьям, убеждали молодых матерей отдать сыновей или дочерей, предлагали за это деньги.

\- И что? – неожиданно для себя самой вступила я. Кэм удивлённо вздрогнул. – Если мать готова продать собственного ребёнка, ему впрямь будет лучше в приюте, чем с ней. Или если в семье всё настолько плохо, что приходится отдавать ребёнка за деньги, значит, опять-таки, условия в приюте будут лучше.

После неловкой паузы, которой Кэму с лихвой хватило, чтоб наградить меня неодобрительным взглядом, экскурсовод кашлянул и предложил пройти в следующий зал. Следующим «залом» оказалась бывшая классная комната, где теперь были выставлены предметы и из других, в том числе не дотянувших до наших дней, помещений монастыря. Экскурсовод продолжил вещать. Про вспышку холеры, переросшую в полномасштабную эпидемию. Про многочисленных жертв. Про британского врача-добровольца по имени Уолтер Фэйн, который, приехав сюда, занялся не только лечением больных, но и борьбой с источником болезни. Про закрытие городского колодца, про новые правила захоронения, про новую систему водоснабжения.

\- Китайцы построили Великую Стену, и что, они не смогли соорудить механизмы для подачи безопасной воды, пока не приехал какой-то доктор? – скептически хмыкнул Дэн.

Я ничего этого не слышала. Точнее, слышала, да не воспринимала. Потому что всё моё внимание было сосредоточено на стоявшем в углу пианино. Старенькое, рассохшееся, обыкновенное. Но я его узнала, потому что музыкант отлично запоминает инструмент, который для него что-то значит. «Ты не музыкант, - одёрнула я себя. И тут же усомнилась. - Да ну?»

\- Мисс, что Вы делаете? – прервав действительно интересный рассказ, воскликнул экскурсовод. – Мисс, нельзя трогать экспонаты!

Поднимая крышку пианино, я признала несколько старых трещинок и щербин на ней; правда, новых было больше

Экскурсовод направился ко мне, дабы остановить, но нерешительно замер, услышав музыку. Вы догадались, какая это была мелодия. Пианино не настраивали, наверное, лет пятьдесят, оно агонически дребезжало, однако мотив остался узнаваемым.

Почти синхронно на клавиши упали две моих слезинки.

Потом подошёл Уолтер и обнял меня.

…

\- Мальчик или девочка?

\- Мальчик.

\- Как ты его назвала?

\- Догадайся.

\- Хм.

\- Ты не спросишь про…?

\- Нет. Думаю, если б он был похож на меня, ты бы сразу сказала.

\- Я…

\- Я ведь говорил: это не имеет значения.

\- А остальное? Уехала ли я из Китая, вернулась ли в Лондон, вышла… вышла ли снова замуж?

\- Меня интересует одно: была ли твоя жизнь счастливой?

\- Да… Да, была…

\- Вот главное. Откуда этот виноватый взгляд? По-твоему, я хотел бы для тебя пустой жизни без любви и радостей? Я хотел, чтоб у тебя всё было хорошо, и я рад, что так оно и получилось… Ты что, плачешь? Китти…

\- Ничего, я просто… просто… просто…

\- Не надо, милая.

\- Как вспомню сарай, твой микроскоп на столе, твои записи… Я отдала их мистеру Уоддингтону, он обещал передать твоему ассистенту... И комнаты… Комнаты были такими пустыми, такими тихими, дом тоже умер… Я сидела на кровати, пора было уезжать, но я всё сидела и ждала, мне казалось… казалось, что, может, я услышу твои шаги, что ты зайдёшь и спросишь, что тут происходит, зачем я собрала чемоданы… Я… я…

\- Перестань.

\- Без тебя было так пусто…

\- Но теперь-то я здесь. Не плачь. Не плачь. Ш-ш-ш. Ш-ш.

\- Уолтер…

…

Нас разбудил стук, не в барабаны - в дверь. Он был даже не настойчивый, а агрессивно-наглый.

Уолтер взял свои наручные часы, лежавшие на прикроватной тумбочке, проворчал что-то про элементарные правила вежливости, увидел, что я тоже проснулась, чмокнул меня в висок и вылез из-под одеяла.

Уолтер.

«Кэм, - напомнила я себе. – Его зовут Кэм. Кэмерон». Но, в сущности, какая разница? Интересно, многие ли на нашем месте терзались бы сомнениями а-ля «Ведь всё было в прошлой жизни, я теперь совсем другой человек, нельзя так просто столкнуться и воссоединиться, будто ничего не было, мы же почти ничего не знаем о нынешних себе»? Мы не терзались. Мы пережили заново худшие и лучшие моменты своих жизней и вынесли главное. Да, мы изменились, но вряд ли радикально. Мы не такие же, но мы те же. Наши главные качества, ценности, характеры по-прежнему при нас. Я потеряла Уолтера в той жизни, и не собиралась повторять ошибку в этой. Уолтер. Кэм. Ведь и он говорил мне «Китти». Наверное, когда-нибудь мы всё-таки научимся называть друг друга новыми именами. А, может, и нет. Неважно. Имя это лишь имя. И внешность это лишь внешность. Мы видели души друг друга и узнавали их лучше, чем лица или фигуры.

Натянув джинсы, Уолтер… Кэм прошаркал к двери и открыл её.

\- Лори здесь? – пророкотал Дэн. Видимо, он знал ответ, потому что не дал Уолтеру и слова сказать. – Лори, я плевать хотел на твою личную жизнь, но попробуй только опоздать к началу съёмок – поедешь в аэропорт на первой же колымаге и в Нью-Йорк вернёшься с расторгнутым контрактом!

\- Проваливай к дьяволу! – рыкнула я в ответ.

\- Встречаемся через час в холле, - невозмутимо добавил Дэн, прежде чем уйти.

\- И Вам доброго утра, - пожелал Уолтер пустому пространству. Закрыв дверь, он вернулся в комнату, встал, уперев руки в бока, и высказал: - Какие вы, представители модельного бизнеса, агрессивные.

Я села, придерживая на груди тонкое одеяло, и невинно хлопнула ресницами.

\- Неправда. Мы милы, заботливы и ласковы, просто это не всегда заметно с первого взгляда.

\- Со второго тоже.

\- У тебя есть сомнения в нежности, уязвимости и утончённости моей натуры?

Кэм скосил брови.

\- Утончённая натура, ты полночи во сне бормотала про репрессии.

Я хохотнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Веселье прошло, едва я вновь подумала о том, что потеряла и вполне могла не найти. Уолтер присел на край кровати и погладил меня по щеке, шее, плавно провёл костяшками пальцев по ключице. Я непроизвольно прикрыла глаза, словно довольная кошка.

Весь вчерашний день я и Уолтер… Кэм то энергично разговаривали, то задумчиво молчали. Ночью нашли другое занятие. В нынешней жизни мы не были друг у друга первыми, и я пожалела об этом, мельком, ностальгически. Странное сожаление схлынуло очень быстро, уступив место куда более приятным чувствам и ощущениям. Вообще, «приятным» - слабоватое слово, но я, с вашего позволения, не стану углубляться в интимные подробности.

\- Когда у вас заканчиваются съёмки?

\- По плану – через два дня.

\- Потом в Нью-Йорк?

\- Да. – Я разомкнула веки. – Я могу задержаться.

\- Хорошая мысль. – Он улыбнулся. – Или, если не получится, я могу вернуться в Штаты пораньше – с тобой.

\- Тоже неплохой вариант. – Я сама улыбалась, наверное, по-идиотски, как и положено по уши влюблённым людям.

Меня подмывало спросить, что мы будем делать дальше, однако я испугалась, что Кэм решит, будто я тороплюсь и подгоняю его к чему-то.

\- Переезжай жить ко мне, - предложил он.

Да уж, Уолтер не любит тянуть с важными решениями.

\- Почему не наоборот? Может, у меня трёхэтажные апартаменты.

\- Может, у меня тоже, - ухмыльнулся Кэм.

\- Правда?

\- Нет. А у тебя?

\- Тоже нет.

\- Вот видишь. – Он коснулся большим пальцем уголка моих губ. Немного наклонил голову, смотря пристально, любяще. – Зато у меня есть пианино.

\- Ты играешь на пианино? – удивилась я.

\- Нет, - вновь ухмыльнулся он. Эта ухмылка была малость рассеянной, доброй, такой уолтеровской. – Но мне всегда хотелось, чтоб у меня дома было пианино. Теперь я понимаю, почему. – Он придвинулся вплотную. – Соглашайся. – Медленно, дразняще поцеловал меня в шею. - Если поругаемся с соседями, я тебе ещё и барабаны куплю.

\- Ты умеешь уговаривать, - улыбнулась я, отпуская одеяло.

_Конец_


End file.
